Like It Never Existed
by MethodicWays
Summary: One-Shot. Klaus compels Caroline to forget they were together. Angst and sex.


**Klaroline One Shot**

"The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist"

"No I won't. You can't make me forget." Caroline looked up at his face and she wanted to break down. He was looking at her in that way that she'd come to realize was only for her. His crystal blue eyes were wet with tears but that was the only imperfection.

"It has to be this way, love," Klaus said. Caroline could feel her heart splintering with every word that fell from his lips.

"It's not fair," she whispered. And she was right it wasn't. Klaus had been preparing for this moment for over a month and even he couldn't believe the unfairness of it all. But it had to be done. In the end, being with him would only mean more danger. Caroline would never be seen as more than a pawn to get to him and he wouldn't let himself be tied to her fate like Damon or Stefan had done with Elena. And even more, he wouldn't let Caroline suffer because she'd had the misfortune to love him and have him love her back.

"You can't compel me to forget you. You promised you would never do that to me."

Klaus looked down at her and sighed. "You should be more careful when you make deals with the devil darling." In truth, he'd promised to never compel her to stay with him. He'd never said anything about making her forget.

"You can't compel me anyway. I've been taking vervain," Caroline said clinging to one last hope.

"Damon switched out your vervain weeks ago."

"I knew it tasted different." Klaus almost wanted to laugh at her pouty face and from her expression he knew it was a good thing he'd be erasing her memory because she looked like she was ready to rip Damon's head off. "It's not enough. I. Love. You. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You said it yourself, you can't turn that kind of love off."

"I'm not going to turn it off," Klaus said sadly. "I'm going to make it so it never existed."

Caroline tried her last ditch effort. She reached up gathering his face in her hands and kissed him. She kissed him like she'd never kissed him before pouring every ounce of passion and love she'd ever felt for him into that kiss. And she could feel his resolve breaking. The small grip he had on his sanity cracking. She could taste the salt of tears and she didn't know if they were hers or his.

In a flash they were across the room and he was throwing her down on his bed. She was crushed under his weight but she gave into it pulling him closer and wrapping her thighs around his waist. They grasped at each other's clothes hurriedly. She wanted to feel his skin on hers and soon they were laying skin to skin. He traced small kisses down her neck until he was sucking on her nipples. Caroline weaved her fingers through his short blonde curls encouragingly. She didn't want him to stop because when this was over who knew what would happen.

She rubbed her sex against his hard on and he moaned against her chest. Caroline smiled. She knew the power she had over him. With the speed being a vampire afforded her, she flipped him over onto his back. Then slowly, almost agonizingly, she slid herself onto him. And then she was riding him, setting a rhythm that would have killed them if they weren't both immortal. As it was they both felt like they were dying. But if this was the end then they both wanted feel every pleasurable and painful moment. When they came together, Caroline felt like a thousand stars had exploded behind her eyes. She fell forward onto his chest listening to the sound of his breathing. It was funny that he even allowed himself to do such a human action. He didn't need to but he knew it comforted her. Klaus wrapped her in his arms and she looked up at him.

"I love you, Caroline," Klaus said. "I hope you know that."

Caroline gazed into his eyes and then she was asleep.

The next morning, Caroline woke up feeling refreshed if slightly sore. She got up and hopped in the shower, lathering her hair with her favorite shampoo and putting on her favorite top and jeans. She headed downstairs and grabbed a banana on the way out the door out of habit. When she stepped outside Damon and Elena were waiting at the curb.

"Hop in Blondie," Damon said. He seemed to be looking at her funny as if he was holding his breath.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Caroline paused and zoomed back into the house. When she reappeared she was holding her chemistry book. "I got it!" she said hopping into the car. And they headed to school to start another day at Mystic Falls.


End file.
